AATC: My Bad II
by FleurTheFemunk
Summary: It's been five years since Brittany was rescued from the deep, dark clutches of trafficking, and her remaining criminal, Ryan, put behind bars. But when her and her partner Alvin's family mysteriously begin disappearing and continuous notes saying, "Give me my daughter" replacing, they expect the worst; Ryan's back.
1. Chapter 1

Alvin and the Chipmunks  
"My Bad II"

**Summary****:**

_It's been four years since Brittany was rescued from the deep, dark clutches of trafficking, and her remaining criminal, Ryan, put behind bars. But when her and her partner Alvin's family mysteriously begin disappearing and continuous notes saying, "Give me my daughter" replacing, they expect the worst; Ryan's back._

_**Author's Note:**_

_Holla! You've all been waiting so long for the sequel of this darn story to begin and now you're going to get it. I've had a long thought of how this story will come around, and I know it was a rather long while, but hey, perfection takes time, yes? I want to make this sequel the best sequel I've ever made, and finished. _

_Okay, there are a few details I would like to discuss with you before you begin reading. I'd like to tell you that for the main characters, I've picked out an actor for._

_For Ryan, I had originally made Michael Trevino ("Tyler" from "The Vampire Diaries) play him, but then I thought of Alexander Ludwig" ("Cato" from "The Hunger Games"), and he looks a lot more intimidating. I wanted to create my own "Ryan" in this story, so yeah.  
I couldn't really think of an actor to play Alvin, but then I thought since Michael Trevino is not going to play Ryan, I figured that Michael would play Alvin.  
I have Hayden Panettiere as Brittany in the maybes so far, but I would just like to know whether or not you guys think so too. _

_Hmm… It seems as though I have run out of things to say for now. So let's just get to the good stuff, the story!_

_**XXXX**_

"_**My Bad II"  
CHAPTER ONE**_

_**XXXX**_

_Screw this, _thought Ryan as he glared across his cell towards the picture of Brittany Miller, international pop-star, struggling to conceal a cooing baby girl from the camera on the tiny box television. He leaned forward in his concrete hard bunk, propping his elbows up on his knees with his fists over his jaw and grunting in thought. It's been how long, three, four years since he last saw her, gun plummeting down from her hands as she shot his best friend, Zeke.

_The bitch… _he knitted his brows together as his ex-best friend come into view on the television, his hands over his counterpart's shoulders as they scuttle away from the herd of paparazzi. His signature red flat cap only just shadowed his face, but Ryan knew exactly who it was; Alvin.

Ryan scoffed. _How cute, Alvin Seville hiding from the paparazzi. _He laughed at the thought, _that'd be a first. That's not even his real kid. _He was visualising himself reaching into the television and snatching _his_ kid from the clutches of her bitch mother and her partner.

He balled his fists up, _oh yeah, that'd be so good… _an evil grin spread across his face. The feel of Brittany's fragile fingers snapping under his fist made him shiver all over with pleasure.

A loud clanking noise snapped him out of his murderous thoughts. He glanced up to see a prison guard running his club loudly over the bars, smirking down at him. "Lights off, hot-shot," the guard ordered, gesturing his club to the television. "It's nine. You know the rules."

Ryan frowned over at the guard, about to get up to turn the television off, but then had a thought. He sat right back down in his bunk, giving the guard a smug look. "Do I now?" He asked, eyeing the guard's large dark club in his right hand, and then turning back to him.

"Yes, you do." The guard frowned down at Ryan. "Now hurry up, before _I_ turn it off and remove it from your cell."

Ryan grinned, "ooh, not very friendly," he mocked, sitting further back. "Go on then, be my guest."  
"I'm not screwing around tonight, hot-shot," the guard's voice grew louder. Ryan's plan was working well so far. "Now you either turn it off or you'll find my first around your nose."

Ryan jumped up, spreading his arms, "come at me, bro!"

The guard was quick to comply, unlocking the door and closing in on Ryan, holding out his club. But unfortunately he wasn't quick enough, for as soon as the guard's club went down Ryan grabbed his wrist and bent it back as far as it could go, kneeing him in the stomach as he did so. The guard yelped in pain, as the joint in his wrist snapped under pressure and the club fell to the ground.

He slouched over, struggling to regain his breath. Ryan took advantage of this, wrapping his hand around the back of the guard's head and smashing his face into the cold, hard concrete floor, muffling his screams. Another loud crunch was heard as his face hit the ground the second time and the taste of blood filled the guard's broken mouth.

Ryan took the club from the guard's reach, bringing it up above his head before bringing it down hard on the back of his skull, before bringing it down once again as he watched blood spurt from his head. The guard had stopped screaming, and was motionless, apart from when Ryan brought the club down on his head. When Ryan thought very well that the guard wasn't going to get up, he tossed the blood stained club across the cell floor and leaned over him, poking and prodding his uniform his keys and his hand-gun.

Ryan stood up, stuffing the keys in his prison uniform pocket and clutching the gun in his hand. He pushed the guard's body away from the exit with his foot and hurried out, gun at the ready. He sprinted down the laneway, as dozens of other inmates poked their arms out through the gaps of their cells, shouting and yelling after him.

He turned the corner, and was suddenly knocked to the ground by another prison guard. His gun slid across the hallway. The guard pulled out his own gun and aimed it straight at Ryan, but was kicked out of his hand by the time he pulled the trigger. The bullet shot out of the mouth and tore through the guard's shoe, as Ryan drop-kicked him to the floor. Ryan swiftly came to his feet, taking both guns and double-tapping the guard in the head, cutting off his yelps of pains.

Clutching both guns now, Ryan hurried down the gloomy, grey hallway towards the front of the prison. He shot another guard whom was blocking the way out to the front yard. Yanking the keys out, he rattled them to find which key unlocked the heavy Iron Gate. As he did this, another guard rounded the corner on the other side, and noticed him there. Ryan's head shot up, and as he reached for his guns, the guard shot the ring of keys out of Ryan's hand and they plummeted to the ground with a clank. Furious, Ryan yanked out a gun and aimed it at the padlock on the gate. The padlock melted off where it hung and Ryan kicked the gate open, knocking the guard hard against the concrete wall. His next bullet tore through the guard's eye and he took off towards the control room.

Rain began to pour and the sirens sounded away, as Ryan climbed up and over the giant cement prison walls, slipping through the electric wire he'd shut off on his way there, killing three more guards as he did so. The balls of his feet throbbed under the pressure as he plunged off the wall, eventually sliding onto his back in the mud. His carroty uniform soaked in the puddles, saturating his body.

After moments of regaining his breath, Ryan pulled himself to his feet and began to run, straight down the empty road that stood before him. The sirens were ringing through his ears as he strode away, and the blinding spotlight searching desperately for him. He was so determined to escape, after five years of wallowing in his own defeat, trapped behind prison walls, finally he was out.

_**XXXX**_

Brittany woke with a start, jolting her upper body upright after tossing and turning for hours in her bed. It was dark, and Sweat dripped from her forehead and tears were in her eyes, and as she began to thrash at them to wipe them away, a cold, hard hand began to stroke up and down her back. The pink-clad chipette was stiff, her heart suddenly up in her throat. Alvin wasn't supposed to see her tonight… but his hands are always so warm. Abruptly the atmosphere around her became cold.

Her bare legs grew Goosebumps, as the icy fingers began to trace her shoulder-blade. "_Where's loverboy?" _A voice hissed, and memories of her torturous experience curled up in her dark, filthy cubical began whipping about in her mind. The pink-clad chipette squeezed her eyes shut, and as she turned around to see who it was, she saw the face of her cruellest nightmares, grinning back at her. She screamed.

_**XXXX**_

_~THE NEXT DAY~_

"What did I say about 'beauty sleep'?"

Brittany flinched a little, coming back to reality. Her sister Eleanor was dabbing powdered foundation over the bags under the pink-clad chipette's tired blue eyes, looking at her through a mirror.

"Sorry," She replied, disoriented. "Um… bad dream."  
Eleanor looked worried, as she took the pad away. "You mean the Ryan one?" She asked.  
"No," Brittany lied, her heart almost caught in her throat. "Just wedding jitters, I guess."

Eleanor eventually smiled, covering one last dark spot on Brittany's face and then putting the pad down. She stood in front of her, cupping her face in her hands. "You'll do just fine," she assured her, smiling ear to ear now. She kissed her eldest sister on the cheek, "now, can you give me a smile?"

Brittany chuckled at her sister, who was done up so girly in her floral green and yellow dress, and couldn't help but pull a smile. Eleanor stood up straight, grinning down at her. "Right," she began, clasping her hands together. "Now where is your beautiful flower-girl?"

"Here she is," a soft voice from outside the bedroom door called. The door slowly swung open, and Brittany and Eleanor turned to find their sister Jeanette standing at the door, carrying a blonde little toddler in her arms. The tiny girl's eyes lit up as soon as Brittany came into view, and she held out her arms to her.

"Mommy!"

Brittany smiled at her daughter as she got up from her seat and picked her up out of her sister's arms.  
"She's been playing peek-a-boo with Dave all morning," Jeanette said, smiling down at her niece as Brittany cradled her. "It was so cute, Britt, you should have seen it."

Brittany looked up at her, as she moved a lock of brilliant blonde hair from her daughter's face. "Thank you, Jean." She said, using her free hand to give her sister a hug. "Rhapsody can be quite a handful."

Jeanette chuckled at that, as Eleanor stepped in. "Did I do an okay job?" She asked, referring to Brittany's makeup, "'cos I've never really done this before, and I needed a second opinion, but I thought the bride-to-be was just trying to be nice."  
Jeanette looked over at Brittany's face, examining her makeup. She smiled, "It's very wedding-like," she praised, "very natural. I love it."

Eleanor smiled over at her sister.

Brittany hitched little Rhapsody up on her hip, smiling down at her and her adorable baby blue dress. "Oh wow, Rhaps," she grinned. "You're so pretty, sweetie! I love your dress." Rhapsody looked up at her mother, grinning back, the gap between her front teeth showing. Brittany giggled.

Suddenly a knock at the door was heard, and everyone looked up to see Dave standing there, looking shy. "No-one's getting dressed in her, are they?"

The three sisters giggled, staring down at his stylish black tuxedo.  
"Wow, Dave," Eleanor grinned, "you're looking all spunk in your new tux."  
Brittany laughed, "I'm just happy that Alvin hadn't made him wear red."

Dave looked down at his outfit, blushing red. "Oh umm, thanks girls."

Jeanette chuckled, "Dave was saved, but his best-men weren't so lucky."  
Brittany turned towards her, her mouth hanging open. "I thought he and I agreed that if I didn't put any pink in this wedding, he wouldn't put red in it either."

Eleanor scoffed playfully, "haha, then I guess he saw the order for the cake."  
Brittany held up her free hand in defence, "I like strawberry, okay?"

"I like strawberry." Rhapsody piped up, still grinning.

The girls laughed.

"So," Jeanette began, giving Brittany an excited smile. "Are we able to see that dress now?"  
Brittany chuckled, "haha, alright." She gave Rhapsody a kiss on the cheek before passing her to Aunty Eleanor.

"I'm out," all of a sudden Dave turned for the door. But before he left, he glanced back at Brittany, who was busy taking the dress from its plastic covering. "Oh, and Claire will be up here in a moment to uhh… give you something old."

Brittany laughed playfully at him, "oooh, Claire." She teased kindly, and Dave blushed once again. Jeanette and Eleanor both giggled.

"Well, I'll let you do your… girl stuff." And just like that, Dave left the room, and Jeanette closed the door behind him. All Dave could hear now as he made his way down was giggling.

_**XXXX**_

_~MEANWHILE~  
~ALVIN'S POV~_

I stood in front of the mirror, adjusting my tie. I was as nervous as hell, but I was ready more than anything. It's been five years since Brittany's encounter with trafficking, and five years since the last living person responsible for the crime has been put behind bars. We've had our ups and downs; her night terrors, her mood-swings and her illnesses, but there has been one upside to this whole endeavour; a beautiful baby girl.

Of course, she's not mine, but she's here and that's what matters. I've never left her side, and I treat her like she's my own flesh and blood. She occasionally asks her mother, _"Why don't I look like daddy?" _and I didn't want totell her that her real father was a sex-driven, back-stabbing criminal, because she is so young and so sweet, and I didn't want to bring it up. I just tell her that my hair used to be blonde and that she got her eyes from her mother. But every time I look at her I see Ryan.

To be honest I thought she would turn out like him, but she didn't. She's good and pure, and a little stubborn, like Brittany. She wasn't greedy, she wasn't selfish… she just looks like him.

I proposed to Brittany when Rhapsody was three, which was almost a year and a half ago. It was her 21st birthday and I wanted to surprise her. I remember that night, we had a party at the house and because there was alcohol involved Brittany didn't want little Rhapsody around, so she went for a night at Dave's parents. Brittany didn't drink much because it gave her night terrors, so neither did I. So when everyone else was celebrating, Brittany and I went out to the balcony to get some privacy. I remembered how beautiful she looked under the moonlight, with her rosy cheeks and long auburn hair flowing past her shoulders. I caressed her hand underneath mine and gazed into her eyes, telling her how everybody else gave her presents but not me.

_**XXXX**_

"_It's just a birthday, Alvin." Brittany said, smiling up at me. "I don't really need all of my guests to bring presents… even though I would still like them to."_

_I chuckled, "but my present is the best present, because it's a surprise." I insisted, gazing down at her left hand and imagining the ring placed upon it. _

"_Oh?" She pressed on, waiting for me. _

"_Well," I looked back up at her, as my hand slowly slid off of hers. "It's small, and very expensive."_

_She watched me as I began to descend slowly to the ground. "It's what I stand on one knee for…" Brittany's eyes began to widen and her mouth started to drop, as I continued. I'm on one knee now, gazing up at her. "It's what I keep in a pretty pink box in my pocket…" I reached into my jean's pocket and pulled out the box, displaying it in the palm of my hand in front of her. I could hear her soft, sweet breath begin to quicken. _

_I slowly open the box, "…and when it's time, I show it to you, Brittany, the woman I've known for nearly thirteen years…the woman I love…" The pink-clad chipette's eyes brightened as I opened the box, revealing a huge diamond ring sitting snuggly inside it. I smiled up at her, finishing my proposal. "And I ask you… will you marry me?" _

_I could tell she was about to jump out of her skin, the way she grinned down at me. But then she did something I didn't expect, something that made me laugh. _

"_Wait," Brittany's face began to grow serious. I tilted my head at her, confused. She looked down at me, "this isn't one of your pranks, right?" She asked, her heart caught in her throat, "because if it is then you have totally outdone yourself."_

_I smirked, struggling to hold in the laughter. "Haha, no," I replied, shaking my head at her. She still looked unconvinced. I stood up, placing the box on the railing next to me. I took her hands in mine, gazing down at her. "Now why would I be joking about marrying you, Britt?" _

_Brittany raised her eyebrows at me, "I don't know," she replied, smirking a little. "You can be very unpredictable." _

_I playfully rolled my eyes at her, pulling her close. "I am?"  
Brittany laughed, "haha, yes." _

"_Well," I began, "even if it was a joke, would you say yes anyway?"  
Brittany giggled, stepping closer to me. "Maybe." _

_I laughed, and as I pulled away to take the ring and place it on her finger, my elbow knocked the box (carrying the ring) and it tumbled off the railing, falling into the thick of rosebushes below. Brittany and I leaned over the railing into the dark; it was tangled deep into the thorns. _

_Brittany looked up at me, frowning playfully at me.  
I glanced up at her, chuckling sheepishly. "Uhh, heh heh… oops." _

_**XXXX**_

"I still can't believe you talked us into wearing red." Theodore said, snapping me out of my thoughts. He and Theodore were standing at the window, staring down uncomfortably at their bright red tuxedos.

I playfully frowned at them through the mirror, "Oh c'mon, it's not that bad."  
Simon looked up at me as I turned to them, "Brittany will have your head if she sees them," he remarked, "You do know that, right?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "hey, she made the cake pink, so I doubt she'll have anything to back herself up with if she did see them."

"Maybe she won't notice them?" Theodore piped up innocently, fiddling with his tie.  
Simon turned to him, "My, my… that little glass of yours is always half full, isn't it?"  
Theodore looked up at his brother, tilting his head in confusion. "What?"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Claire poked her head in. We turned towards her as she spoke. "It's almost time, Alvin." She said, smiling up at me. "You might want to get a move on now."

_**XXXX**_


	2. Chapter 2

Alvin and the Chipmunks  
"My Bad II"

_**Summary:**_

_It's been four years since Brittany was rescued from the deep, dark clutches of trafficking, and her remaining criminal, Ryan, put behind bars. But when her and her partner Alvin's family mysteriously begin disappearing and continuous notes saying, "Give me my daughter" replacing, they expect the worst; Ryan's back._

_**Author's Note:**_

_I really do not like being a blabber-mouth, but I have never been this excited since, well, never! Oh my god, over these past few months my life has changed for the better. I am so happy with how my life is beginning to turn out! Last year, my family had moved from a dead-end dairy-farming job in a dead-end little town to a potentially hopeful town, where I enrolled in the most opportunistic high school I've ever been to. _

_Over only a couple of weeks of studying there I was suddenly recognised as a talented film-maker after a couple of my classmates sneakily caught a glimpse of my homemade zombie short-film. My art and photography teacher had asked me about filming and photographing the school's Swimming Carnival, which I instantly agreed to. My video was produced and shown to the entire school a few months ago and I've never heard the end of it!  
Since then I've been photographing and filming school events with my fellow apprentice, step-brother and pack-horse Andrew (haha…) and now, during school holidays I came up with an idea of another zombie short, requiring all 500 of my classmates! I just hope my principal agrees with my idea…_

_Anyway, enough of me, it's time to get started with chapter two of my sequel "My Bad II." I hope you guys have all enjoyed it so far!_

_**XXXX**_

"_**My Bad II"  
CHAPTER TWO**_

_**XXXX**_

_(ALVIN'S POV)_

My breaths were short and unsteady as I stood waiting at the altar, waiting for Brittany to show herself on the aisle. I kept glancing up toward friends and family smiling and chatting quietly between themselves, and then up toward the cloudless blue sky, and every now and then I would see a dove or two gliding together gracefully above me. I chewed down on my lip, jerking my head down to the ground.

Simon slapped my hand away as I reached for the cuffs on my dress-shirt. "Stop fidgeting, Alvin." He scolded me, as I stared up at him.

"What?" I demanded my voice shaky and weak.

Theodore smiled warmly, "he's just nervous."

"I am not!" Suddenly my voice went squeaky, and Simon couldn't help but laugh. I frowned at him, but tried to keep my cool. I then noticed how uncomfortable the two of them looked in all the red I had them wear, and it kind of made me feel a little better. At least there were others whom almost as uneasy as I am.

My brothers were my groomsmen, by Dave's orders. If I knew they were going to tease and mock me like they are then I would have protested, but I didn't. Stupid me. Brittany and I have been planning this affair a year after Rhapsody was born, but the years of waiting hadn't made the nerves any easier, now that the day has come, and I'm so hot and shaken in this formalwear I feel I'm about to tear it at the seams.

I took a deep breath.

Maybe that'll help.

I gripped my stomach. There's something horrid doing flips and trips inside me.

Taking deep breaths don't work.

I flinched when the band began to play, and I looked up to find Rhapsody striding down the aisle in her flowery dress and basket of lilies. Her smile made me smile, and for a moment the nerves had faded, but then I noticed Brittany, my bride, was approaching the aisle behind her, arm-in-arm with Dave.

Theodore patted my shoulder. I held my breath.

Oh god…

A soft, traditional 'Here Comes the Bride' song walked her down the aisle. Jeanette and Eleanor followed in suit. My face was searing hot, and for a moment I thought I was about ready to pass out right there at the altar, but then I found Brittany's eyes, and just like that the nerves just disappeared. I managed a shaky smile in return.

She wore a pastel pink mullet dress (you know business in the front, party in the back?) which hugged around her waist and had a weird, froufrou puffy skirt thing that went right down to her ankles from behind. I laughed under my breath at how much effort she had put into this dress, but no matter, she still looked beautiful.

They all walked slowly; however Rhapsody was already at the steps of the altar and had forgotten where she was supposed to stand, until Toby Seville and his partner Julie reached for her hand and gently ushered her into her seat. Brittany giggled a little at her daughter, and then I noticed the tears of joy streaking down her face. I bit my lip again, struggling to hold it in.

She laughed a little as she approached the altar and I reached for her hand. Dave hurried off to his position. "Haha, I didn't look like a freak before all this." She said.

I playfully rolled my eyes as I wiped the tears from her cheek. "Oh, be quiet." I looked her up and down, "seems as though you lost the bet on uh, keeping pink out of this wedding?"

Brittany scoffed, "well it seems as though you double-crossed me as well on keeping red out." She laughed, gesturing toward Simon and Theodore (who both still look uncomfortable).

I rolled my eyes again, "Yeah, yeah."

I took Brittany's hands in mine as waited for the celebrant to begin.

"_Dearly beloved," _began the celebrant._ "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman in marriage…"_

_(BRITTANY'S POV)_

I smiled over at Alvin as the celebrant continued, but I could barely hear him over the sound of my heartbeat. I couldn't tell whether I was scared or nervous, maybe a bit of both, I don't know. My palms began to grow sweaty which abruptly made my head grow cold, I was embarrassed.

My eyes kept moving from Alvin down to my sweaty hands clutching his, but then back up to Alvin again. The red-clad, well in this case black and white-clad chipmunk was watching me, a worried expression wiped across his face.

"You alright?" He whispered as the celebrant drawled on almost inaudibly. I nodded, before giving him a quick smile. I turned towards the crowd, some were smiling like an idiot and some were wiping the tears from their eyes. Dave and Claire were in the front row; Claire was one of those smiling however Dave seemed almost upset. I still don't think he likes the idea of Alvin and me getting married so early.

Then my eyes met with my daughter, Rhapsody, who was still fidgeting on Julie's lap. Somehow she sensed my eyes present on her and she looked up, smiling her pretty smile and fluttering her powdered blue eyes to me. I managed a weak smile in return as I turned back to Alvin.

Then suddenly as I did so Alvin's warm, loving expression disappeared and was replaced with something dark and cold. My eyes widened Alvin's entire face was spontaneously replaced with steely eyes and sharp flaxen hair.

"_Brittany," _the face's charred lips moved. The sound of my name dripped from its mouth like poison.

_Ryan… _Gasping, I wrenched my hands from its grip, but as soon as my fingers weren't touching it anymore the face disappeared and was replaced with Alvin's again.

I blinked, disordered and panicked. My eyes darted back and forth; I noticed everyone's smiles and tears had disappeared now. The celebrant had stopped and was staring at me also. I whirled my head back to Alvin.

"Brittany?" He was more worried more than ever now.

I stood back a little, my hand reaching up to my face to support my head. I closed my eyes for a moment before opening them again. Everyone was silent, but the sound of my heart pounding against my chest was murder against my ears. Did I just see right? Did I just see the only man alive who kidnapped me, raped and attempted to kill me? Did my eyes forget to adjust? Why is my mind tricking me like this?

My eyes darted back up to Alvin; I blinked numerous times to make sure that the man I am seeing now is actually my fiancé. I flinched again; suddenly I could hear sadistic grunts and laughter echoing in the back of my mind. I squeezed my eyes shut, struggling to send the torturously familiar voices away.

"_Come here gorgeous," _cackled one of the voices.  
_"Do a number on her face," _said another.

The voices made my gut wrench in fear. A coldness flooded my body as I, without much of a thought, hitched up my skirt and fled from the alter as fast as my legs could carry me.

"_Where do you think you're goin'…?" _I could not shake the voices from my head.

I could hear Alvin and my sister's voices behind me, calling my name. I could envision them jumping up out of their state of shock and begin to follow me. Blood was rushing to my cheeks; I could feel nothing but embarrassment now.

_(ALVIN'S POV) _

I was stuck, frozen… shocked. Did… did Brittany just leave me at the alter? I stared blandly into the abyss, trying to process this information. For a moment or two I had forgotten how to breathe, forgotten how to blink… forgotten everything.

I soon realised… she did. My eyes widened as I came back, I suddenly remembered how to breathe. I whirled my head towards her, only seeing the back of her head as she hurried back down the aisle and into the building ahead. I noticed Eleanor and Jeanette's eyes had followed her as well, before fearfully turning back to me.

Rhapsody was squirming and reaching desperately for her mother, almost causing Julie to lose her grip on her. "Mommy, mommy!" She cried, as Toby pulled her up and the couple ushered her away from the scene.

I jumped from the alter as I began to tail Brittany, bursting through the reception doors with Jeanette and Eleanor at my heels. "Brittany!" I called frantically, all I could see as I entered the building was a fraction of her turning into her room and slamming the door behind her.

"Brittany," Eleanor tried the handle, but Brittany had locked the door.  
"Britt, what's going on?" Jeanette asked.  
"What happened?" I pressed my hands against the door.

There was no answer, all I could hear through the door was panting. Dave and Claire had caught up with us; they looked just as frantic as we were.

"What's going on?" Dave demanded.  
"I don't know, she won't let us in." I replied, trying the handle again with a bit more force.

Claire then approached the door and gave it a knock. She spoke through the door gently, "Brittany, honey, it's me Claire."

_(BRITTANY'S POV)_

I sunk into the bed trying to process what I had just done in front of my friends, my family, and my fiancé and… and my daughter. I had my head in my hands, angry and humiliated at myself. I could feel tears stinging my eyes.

"_Brittany, honey," _I looked up at the door as I heard Claire's tender voice. _"It's me, Claire. Can you please open the door?_"

The voices in my mind had disappeared now, but that didn't stop the fear and the anxiety and the discomfiture. I just ruined my wedding, and that memory will stay with me for as long as I live.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I shrunk more into the mattress, holding my head again.

_(ALVIN'S POV)_

"Britt, please come and open the door." Claire asked again, trying to keep her voice steady, yet there was a weakness to it that made her sound desperate. "Please talk to us."

Dave touched her shoulder, "maybe we should leave her to let us in herself, Claire." He suggested gently, as she turned to him. "Let's give her some time."  
Claire looked scared, "but she needs help now, David." She protested urgently. "I need to talk to her."

Reluctantly Jeanette stepped in, "Dave's right, Claire," she said. "She'll let us in when she calms down."

Grudgingly Claire nodded, letting her hand slip from the door and turn to Dave. Dave took her hand and gently led her away.

As we followed them, Eleanor whispered to me. "You don't think that it was that Ryan guy that always turns up in her dreams, do you?"  
I turned to her, and suddenly it hit me. "I think?" I managed. _Of course._ Eleanor looked at me, worried. I nodded quickly, "Yeah, I think so. What else could it be?"

"I don't know, maybe nerves?" Eleanor suggested.

I turned back toward the door, hoping that she'd open it. I stared for a moment, before shaking my head slowly. "No… that's not it."

_**(TWO HOURS LATER…)**_

The setting sun glared in from the glass doors in front of the lounge where we sat, and the cool autumn breeze began to blow leaves from the tree provinces, sending them scattering out onto the empty alter below. The guests were sent home half an hour ago on the idea that Brittany wasn't going to emerge from her room any time soon. Rhapsody was taken home to Toby and Julie's until Brittany comes around. Our backsides were numb from sitting and waiting and our patience was growing small. We agreed that if Brittany doesn't let herself out soon then we'll let her out for her.

I had accumulated the foot-tapping and pacing habit to distract myself, but nothing prevailed. I checked my watch, we have been sitting here since 4pm and now it's almost 6 in the afternoon. The reception will close in half an hour. I slumped against the wall across from Brittany's door and sighed.

Suddenly Jeanette jumped from her seat, "Simon." We whirled our heads toward the huge glass doors to find Simon and Theodore entering them finally.

"Where have you guys been?" I asked as Jeanette and Eleanor embraced their counterparts. I accidently added a hint of impatience to my voice, which I immediately regret.

Simon frowned at me as Jeanette pulled away. He had noticed my tone of voice. "We, dear brother, have been busy sending the guests home."

"They were all very worried about Brittany," Theodore added. "It took us a little bit to convince them to go home."

"Speaking of Brittany," Simon began, "where is she?"  
I scoffed, "still hiding away." I shrugged, "she won't tell us anything."

Claire turned to me, "yes, but you have to understand, Alvin, she's been through a lot these past couple of years. She's not doing this on purpose."

I glared at her as I got to my feet, "why does everyone think I'm too blind or too bloody ignorant to see that?"

"Alvin-" Dave started.

"I saved her, you know, I understand how she feels, I understand what she's been through, so don't you talk to me like I've had wool covering my eyes throughout her entire ordeal. I'm _not _as dumb as you think I am!"

Then my expression was spontaneously replaced with that of sadness. "You have no idea how it feels…" I shook my head, my voice shaky. "… To have someone you love so much… look at you like you're her worst nightmare…"

Over these four years of being with Brittany occasionally I experience neglect in the extremities. She would become utterly convinced that I was one of those who'd sexually abuse her and for days she would push me away and ignore me. But then after that phase disappears she would remember me and we'd become a happy family again. She acts like this towards none other than me, so often I'd feel pretty much alone.

Claire shrunk back into her seat, shamefaced.

Suddenly there was a soft click, and we all whirled around to find Brittany peeking out from behind the door. She wasn't wearing her dress anymore, but a pair of pink tracksuit pants and a long shirt and slippers. Immediately I rushed to her, pulling her into my arms as soon as she was within reach. To my relief Brittany wrapped her arms around me and held me in return.

Suddenly all my anger and frustration just disappeared right then and there.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, as I buried my head in her shoulder. She held me tight, "I was stupid… I just got scared."

I stroked her back, "Shhh, it's alright." I told her gently. "It's alright."

I turned at her using my thumb to gently wipe the tears from her cheeks. The pink-clad chipette looked up at me, speaking quietly. "Can we go home, please?"

I nodded slowly to her, "Yeah. Yeah, okay."

_**Sorry this was so short and took so long a notice, I've just been so busy with everything right now. :/ **_

_**But I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**~Hannah**_


	3. Chapter 3

Alvin and the Chipmunks  
"My Bad II"

_**Summary:**_

_It's been four years since Brittany was rescued from the deep, dark clutches of trafficking, and her remaining criminal, Ryan, put behind bars. But when her and her partner Alvin's family mysteriously begin disappearing and continuous notes saying, "Give me my daughter" replacing, they expect the worst; Ryan's back._

_**Author's Note:**_

_I'm glad that everybody enjoyed chapter two of this sadistic sequel, I know I quite enjoyed writing it. I understand that some of you guys feel confused about what Brittany's going through, but don't worry; I've been looking for help for her. _

_I hope you like chapter three of "My Bad II."_

_**XXXX**_

"_**My Bad II"  
CHAPTER THREE**_

_**XXXX**_

_**(BRITTANY'S POV)**_

_It's been a week since the wedding, and my family are still trying to get me to talk. But the thing is, I don't really understand what had happened myself, so what am I supposed to tell them? For years I've questioned my deliriums and my unchanged nightmares, and for years I've also questioned… maybe these dreams are trying to tell me something. Maybe I wasn't as crazy as I thought I was. _

I was at Eleanor's that day while Rhapsody was at day-care and Alvin was out running some errands with Dave. Dave was in late forties and has been to this day Alvin's manager, but none of ours. Simon and Theodore have retired from the singing career and settled down into their own vocations, and the same went with my sisters and me. Simon was a scientist covering all categories from Palaeontology to Astrology, while Jeanette was a professional psychiatrist by day and fiction writer by night. Theodore and Eleanor had given up the fame and fortune as well and are now running a small (but big) Italian restaurant.

As for me, I'm still in school and currently scrambling to finish my incompletes when I was on maternity leave. However ever since Rhapsody was born it had made things a lot harder to do on my own. Alvin would be at work during the day and most of my family as well so I had no-one to turn to. When she was a baby she'd always cry and cry… and cry, and I didn't even know why she'd cry half the time. Sometimes I'd beg Alvin to skip work to look after Rhapsody because I'd be so tired I just couldn't cope with her. But after her _terrible_ _two's _her calm temperament began to develop, and she cries almost never now, but she still hardly sleeps… maybe because I can't sleep.

"I bought the book of horoscopes from the library yesterday," Eleanor announced, slipping a mug of hot black tea into my hand.

I looked up at her as she sat down in the recliner across from me. She had a small navy blue book in her hand and a mug of coffee in the other. "Are you and Theodore still trying?"

"Of course," she dropped the book on the coffee-table between us.  
I reached over and grabbed the book, flipping its pages. "Why would you want one so early?"

The green-clad chipette gave me a wandering look, "I don't know, I… we have been talking about it for a while and it was decided." She told me. "We've always loved Rhapsody and it made us think about having a child of our own."

When Rhapsody was born Eleanor and Theodore, like Alvin and me, instantly fell in love with her. The couple would insist on babysitting her every time Alvin and I would require a break and much of the time we'd struggle to get her back home because Rhapsody had grown rather attached to them also. Only months after her birth Eleanor and Theodore began trying for their own baby, but unfortunately my sister isn't as fertile as the rest of her kin. It has been three years since they began trying but nothing prevailed, however the couple was determined not to give up hope. I try not to sound doubtful either, but it is all too obvious to me that there is no chance that she will fall pregnant.

Eleanor had grown silent for a moment as she thought about it, before taking a sip from her mug. "Well then," she placed it down on the coffee-table. "Is there something you would like to tell me?"

My sister had her stern, motherly eyes set on me. _Not this again._ I closed the book and answered bluntly, "If it's about what happened at the wedding, then no."

Eleanor leaned forward, "why not?"

I took a long swig of my tea, "because there's nothing to tell." I was not in the mood to talk about this crap. I peered into my mug, it was half empty. I stood up anyhow, "I'm going for another tea."

I could hear Eleanor scoff as I exited the room. "Quit creating excuses, Brittany." I was busy filling up the kettle again when she approached me. "I'm your sister; I know all your tricks, so you better start explaining." I knew she had me cornered, but I tried my best to weasel out anyway. Closing the lid and turning the kettle on, I decided to just ignore her.

I turned to pour the remainder of my tea down the sink, only to be pulled up by Eleanor. "No, stop it!" She yanked the mug out of my hand, causing tea to spill all over the bench and onto the floor. Eleanor gripped my shoulders so I was facing her. She was angry now. "For _too _long this cold-shoulder crap has been going on, Britt, and I'm not just talking about the wedding, I'm talking about every freaking day for the past four freaking years!"

I stared at her impassively as she continued. "I understand what you went through, but we can only do so much to help you and you not opening up to us is only making it harder for us to do so."

_Yeah right, you understand… _

"You need help, Britt." I pulled away from her as she said that. _I do not need help. _Her voice was gentle now, "maybe Jean can help you. She's an expert on these things."

I grabbed a cloth and began to wipe away the tea on the bench. "I don't need her help, I don't need anyone's help." I said quietly.

Eleanor was frowning now, "oh yeah?" she began bluntly. "Do you wanna tell that to your fiancé?" I rolled my eyes as she continued. "Because I'm sure he has an entirely different opinion." I fell silent again. The green-clad chipette shook her head at me. "Why are you so stubborn?"

I turn and glare at her, "why are you so nosy?" I couldn't help myself, it just slipped out.

By the look on Eleanor's face as it fell, I was pretty sure that I had won this argument. But why was I feeling so bad about it? The green-clad chipette stood there for a moment looking as though she'd been slapped in the face, before letting out a grunt and stalking off.

_**(LATER THAT NIGHT…)**_

_The concrete was cold and their breath was hot as it beat against my face. My eyes were closed but I could see everything that was happening and what is about to happen. Tears stained my cheeks as my fingers curled around my bare, frozen legs, and the harsh rain slapped at me like a thousand whips. Their hands wrapped around my arms tightly as they yanked me to my feet, and a frightened cry escaped my lips as I was shunted forward._

_We were going somewhere, somewhere dark and cold and hostile. We couldn't stay in the same place for long. I was tired and sore and nauseous, I could barely see two feet in front of me, and the only emotion I had was fear… constant, chronic fear. I lost one of my shoes and the only item of this outfit that kept me warm. Goosebumps had crept up and down my body; my skin was almost blue and I could barely see two feet in front of me… I said that already, didn't I? _

_A combination of bright lights suddenly appeared through the thick of hair and water in front of my face, and my head turned away instinctively. As my eyes began to flutter away the blindness a shrill scream pierced my ears like thunder, causing me to whimper. I could feel their hands wrenching me up again before my feet abruptly left the ground. I screamed as my body was lunged across something cold and hard before coming to an immediate stop, winding me. Throwing my head forward, blood escaped my lips as I dry-retched. I choked, struggling to breathe as the only light now disappeared, plunging me into total darkness._

_Ryan, _my eyes snapped open and I let out a gasp. Light flooded my eyes as Alvin flicked the bed-side lamp on. I cringed as his fingers curled around my arm, but was reassured with his warm voice and settled back down. My pillow was stained with the tears from my dreams and my left arm had gone numb. I felt as Alvin wrapped his arm around my waist and gently pulled me over to face him.

"You okay, Britt?" He asked.  
I nodded, "Yeah…"  
"The nightmare again?"  
I breathed shakily, "You guessed it."

The red-clad chipmunk sighed a little, before turning to me again. "I don't know what else to do, Britt." He admitted solemnly. "We've tried everything."

"I don't even understand why it has to be such a big deal, Alvin." I told him quietly. I turned my back to him, feeling the sign of annoyance creeping up my throat. "Everybody has nightmares."

"Yeah, well yours are different." He replied quickly. He was frowning at me. I don't understand why everyone is so upset with me; they're the ones who are overreacting, not me. Alvin clenched his fist, his temper beginning to rise. He then let out another sigh, and his fist unfolded. "I think we need help." He looked over at me again. "Professional help."

I was glaring at him now, "don't you dare go down that road with me, Seville. I've gotten it from Eleanor today; I certainly do not need it from you!"  
"Shhh… Rhapsody is asleep!" Alvin snapped at me. I pursed my lips, but the expression on my face never left.

"I still don't understand why it's such a big deal." I mumbled, turning my back on him again.

Alvin groaned, "Do you really want to fight this?" He sounded fed up. I didn't really care. "Fine, you can deal with it on your own. I won't be screwed around by your pigheadedness anymore, Brittany." The red-clad chipmunk goes to turn away, only to sit straight up as a loud cry echoed down the hallway and into the bedroom. Alvin groaned. It was Rhapsody.

"Great. You woke her up." Alvin was standing up when I turned around. He was glaring at me. "You know, instead of thinking about how _miserable _you are, how about you start thinking about your daughter." I blinked, was he really saying this? Of course I was thinking about my daughter. Who the hell does he think he is?

I stared at him as he jabbed a finger at me. "It's crunch time, Brittany. Either you straighten up and do something for Rhapsody, or we'll do it for you." And with that, the red-clad chipmunk left the room, slamming the door behind him.

_**XXXX**_

Alvin didn't return to bed last night. I guess he was in with Rhapsody; she's the pits to get back to sleep. The nightmares didn't come back after finally passing out alone, but I still woke up with shadows under my eyes and a runny noise. I rolled over sluggishly, groaning as I did so. Half of the blanket had slipped off the side of the bed during the night, exposing my bare toes and legs to the frosty winter breeze coming in through the open window. After an age I finally managed to drag myself out of bed, and I stepped into some bed-socks and my night-gown before exiting the room.

I peered into Rhapsody's room, expecting to see her curled up in a bundle on Alvin's lap like she usually does, and Alvin sleeping with his mouth open. But then I heard the clanking of pots in the kitchen and ended up finding them cooking up scrambled eggs and toast.  
Rhapsody was buttering almost black toast when she saw me, and she leapt from her chair to hug me. "Good morning, mommy." She smiled at me as I hugged her back. "We're making breakfast." I smiled back at her and nodded as she hurried back to the toast.

Alvin looked up at me. He was worse than I was; he was almost falling over trying to carry that pan of scrambled eggs. I hurried over to help him, "babe, give me that, please. You're about to fall over." His grip was weak making it easy for me to take it from him. I placed the pan down on the bench and cupped his face in my hands. "How long were you up for?"

Alvin inhaled slowly, "a while."  
"More than I while." I retorted. I then turned to Rhapsody, who was sneakily picking pieces of egg from the pan. "How long did you keep daddy awake last night?"

Rhapsody stopped mid pick, "I don't know." She replied quietly, pulling her hand away.

I sighed, before turning back to Alvin. He mustn't have slept at all last night. "You need to sleep."

Alvin shook his head, "but I have work." He protested.

"No," I insisted. "I'll call Dave, he'll understand." I leaned in and kissed him softly. "Now go." I heard the stumbling of his feet as he shuffled like a zombie into our bedroom, forgetting to close the door behind him. I took the handle, watching him as he collapsed into bed, and then gently pulled the door shut. I turned back to Rhapsody, catching her once again with her hand in the scrambled eggs.

I put my hands on my hips, "that's for everyone, my dear child." I said firmly. She yanked her hand away yet again, blushing. I smiled at her, before approaching her and giving her a hug. "C'mon," I pulled a couple of plates out. "Let's have some breakfast, yeah?"

Rhapsody grinned as she began to serve the charred toast.

_**XXXX**_

_**(LATER THAT NIGHT…)**_

"_I'll see you on Wednesday, Rachael." Eleanor waved to her gym-partner as she made her way to the exit. It was after seven and Eleanor had just completed her daily two hour session. The sun was just under the horizon now, but vivid orange and pink light hit her as she pushed the door open, as well as a large gust of wind and the icy bitterness of the cold. The green-clad chipette shivered as she wrapped her jacket and scarf tighter around her, hitching her duffle bag over her shoulder, before she began to make the meandering five minute walk to her car._

"Finished!" Rhapsody clanked her fork and empty plate together as she announced the completion of her meal.  
I gasped, "You finished before me?"  
Rhapsody smiled proudly, "yes!"

"Well that's a good girl." I smiled back at her as I stood up, taking mine and her plate with me to the sink. I turned to her, "now go and I'll turn the bath on for you."

Rhapsody nodded, before disappearing into the bathroom.

_Streetlights were flickering as Eleanor made her way across the road to the parking block. This unusually quiet highway made the dark ghostly and forbidding, and made the green-clad chipette rather uncomfortable. Goosebumps began to grow as the skin on her bare hands and face turned a pastel blue, causing her body to tremble copiously on its own and her teeth to chatter. Eleanor licked her cracked frozen lips as she pulled her sleeves over her hands._

I left Rhapsody to her bubble bath, leaving the door ajar so I could hear out for her. She's at that stage now where she doesn't need me to hold her upright or watch her every move, but sometimes she'll slip and fall while she's reaching for soap or a toy. I filled the kitchen sink with hot water and let the dishes soak for a while, before entering the living room and turning on the television.

Alvin was still in deep asleep, that's a good thing. I'm grateful that he was willing to stay up and tend to Rhapsody even after our argument last night. I really don't know what has everyone worked up about, I really don't. I've talked to Psychiatrists, I've been on medication, they've poked and prodded me with whatever they've got, what else could they possibly want from me?

_Eleanor breathed heat into her hands as she turned into the shadowy darkness of the parking lot. The green-clad chipette squinted as her eyes began to adjust to the blackness. Eleanor pulled out her phone and held it before her, using its luminance to light her way to her car. "I'm pretty sure I left it right her," she whispered to herself, shining her make-shift torch in all directions. The light didn't seem to reach anywhere; she could barely see her feet. _

_A sudden gush of icy wind caused her to flinch, and she whirled her head around toward the opening of the lot. Her heart began to pound as the air around her grew colder. Turning on her heel, the green-clad chipette's pace began to quicken as she blindly felt her way to her car, tripping as she did so. _

I shoved a chair under the dining table and turned to look at my assignment sheet that was untouched on the bench. I sighed, frustrated, before snatching the piece of paper up. They were asking me about writing essays now; there were at least five to six pages of crap here. I checked the date; it was due in a week. I threw the sheet down again and held my head in my hands. _Great._

"_We interrupt this program with an important news flash," _I winced as a loud voice echoed through the room. I looked up and peered into the living room as the voice continued, _"A man with a thirty year sentence has broken out of Los Angeles State Prison two weeks ago…"_ My ears twitched as I slowly made my way towards the television, my heart pounding against my chest. I was interested now. Could this be who I think it could be?

_After what felt like an age, Eleanor stumbled upon something other than thin air. The green-clad chipette groped frantically for her phone again, and using the light she peered into the window to find if this car was hers. She gulped, there wasn't anything inside that was familiar to her. So then using her hands she hurriedly began to follow around the exterior of the car to find another one. _

_Shit… she thought. The last five cars weren't hers and the air around her grew colder by the minute. Finally realizing she needed help; the green-clad chipette shakily turned her phone towards her and began to dial Theodore's number. She chewed down on her nails as the phone continued to ring. Eleanor panicked; the call went to his message bank. "Shit, shit, shit…" Desperate, she began to dial the number again._

I listened in as the voice continued, "_… The police have been on a constant search to find the wanted man, but so far have found nothing to follow through with." _I let out a gasp as a picture of a young man suddenly appeared on screen. His dirty blonde hair and inert blue eyes sent a shiver down my spine. I could barely concentrate on the remainder of what the reporter had to say. _"If you've seen this man then we urge you to inform police immediately…"_

"Oh my god…"

"_Hello?" _

_Eleanor let out a cry of relief when the call finally got through. "Oh my god, Theo," The green-clad chipette was almost crying. "I need you to help me."  
Theodore's worried voice replied, "what's wrong, Ellie?"  
"Right now, please. Right now." Eleanor choked. "I lost my-"  
"Calm down, Ellie, please." Theodore was frantic. "Now what happened?" _

_Eleanor held her breathe for a moment, before replying. "My car, it's-" The green-clad chipette barely had enough time to scream, as a large clenched fist came down on her heavily, sending her body slamming against the car behind her and collapsing onto the ground with a sickening thud, the phone tumbling from her limp hand as she did so. There was a moment of Theodore's voice screaming through from the other line, before the phone was crushed between the pavement and the sole of a blunt-stone shoe. _

I stood back, overwhelmed with fear. I could hear my heart jamming in my throat. This can't be… it couldn't… It wouldn't… I panted heavily as I fell like a tonne of bricks onto the sofa, trying to process what I've just heard. _He's escaped… _I rocked back and forth. _He's coming to get me… _I couldn't breathe. _He's going to kill me…_

I almost screamed when the suddenly began to ring.

_This has changed everything…_

_**XXXX**_

_**So… how did you guys like this chapter? It took me a while to think of this one but at least it didn't take me an age to write it up like my previous chapters, thank god. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll be posting up another chapter in a little while. **_

_**~ Hannah**_


End file.
